


A Very Intruceitxiety Reunion

by TheAmazingMe (PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Foot Jobs, M/M, Multi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart/pseuds/TheAmazingMe
Summary: Virgil is missing something in his relationship with the Light Sides that he had in his former relationship with the Dark Sides. After avoiding the newly-returned Deceit and Intrusive Thoughts, Virgil comes face to face with the two people he's not sure he can trust that way again. Can they convince him? Can a new relationship be reborn out of the smoldering embers of the old?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Intruceitxiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	A Very Intruceitxiety Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGraveDwellerSystem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheGraveDwellerSystem).



> Beta Read by Erin_Leigh

Virgil could easily be considered someone well-versed in worst-case-scenarios and while this one crossed his mind a time or two, even he couldn't believe it. Janus and Remus, Deceit and Intrusive Thoughts personified, weren't just back in Thomas' life, they'd been accepted as parts of him. This didn't make them good parts, and the rest of the 'Light Sides' were wary, but Virgil had another fear with which to contend. He, more than any other side, had a history with both of them. Their relationship frayed when Virgil was accepted not only by Thomas but the Light Sides as well. 

He was Thomas’ Anxiety, true, so it stood to reason that he would be nervous about such a big change. Even Thomas’ Logic side, Logan, had reservations about interacting with negative aspects of Thomas’ personality. As Patton, Thomas’ Morality, had shown recently, a Light Side could have negative effects as well. It was something that Roman, Thomas’ princely Romantic side had a hard time adjusting to as well. 

But could he have his old relationship back now that Thomas accepted them? He'd been a 'Dark Side;' a repressed, ignored, and shameful part of Thomas' mind. Patton tried to reassure him that he belonged, but there was an aspect of his relationship with the Dark Sides that his relationship with the Light Sides lacked; sex. Roman was romance, but didn’t open his bed to Anxiety. Patton was morality, and had more of a dad vibe than a lover. And Logan was about as sexless as a textbook. 

While he had the platonic touch he craved from them, there was another touch he longed for but couldn’t think to ask for. Which left the Dark Sides. Even if the other sides didn't approve, could he have something he thought he'd lost a while ago? More than that, would Janus or Remus even want him back? 

He couldn't foresee any kind of good outcome and so resolved to keep his distance. The mindscape was a big place, and aside from going 'out' to the mall with Roman and Thomas, he kept to his room. This didn't go unnoticed; Patton checked on him at least once a day. Roman and Logan were less frequent but no less fervent in their resolve to make sure Virgil felt safe. He trusted them enough to let them know he wasn't comfortable around Janus and Remus, but he felt cowardly because he wouldn't say why.

A knock on his door drew a groan from Virgil before he could cut it off. He lay on top of his covers but sat up and regarded the closed door. "It's open, Patton, come in."

The door cracked open and the moral side poked his head around. "You sure you wouldn't mind company?"

Virgil quirked an eyebrow at the question, but felt bad. He figured Patton heard his groan and now wasn't sure Virgil wanted him around. "C'mon, Pat. I've never minded your company."

"Just wanted to make sure, kiddo. This is your space and you have every right to control it," Patton said as he stepped in and closed the door quietly. Virgil's neck itched, something about Patton's body language struck him as wrong, but he didn't know why.

Folding his arms loosely, Virgil drew his legs in and patted on the bed next to him. Patton crossed slowly and sat down daintily. Virgil barely felt the bed shift. "Uh, everything okay, Pat? This is the second time you've been in today."

"I just miss you in the living room and kitchen, y'know? Cookie baking isn't the same without you," Patton said, reaching out before pulling back. "Sorry, mind if I touch your knee?"

Virgil frowned, Patton was usually very free with his affection. He wondered what he did that made Patton so...unsure. "Pat, if it's you, it's fine."

"Oh, okay." Patton didn't move to touch him, though. 

Sitting back against the headboard, Virgil folded his arms more tightly. His room, a place of comfort to him, could have disastrous effects on the other sides if they stayed long enough. “Is my room affecting you, Pat? Maybe we should go somewhere more neutral." 

Taking hold of Patton's hand, Virgil snapped his fingers and they blinked out of his room and into a neutral guest room. It looked liked Thomas' room, but was safe for any side to enter without becoming influenced by anyone else's domains. It was also lockable, so it afforded a touch of privacy that was rare in the mindscape. 

"Oh? " Patton asked, eyes wide and the corners of his mouth twitching. "Uh, thanks Virgil! Yeah, maybe your room was a little too much for me."

Virgil realized what was wrong when Patton failed to give him a trademark Patton smile. "Janus."

Patton sighed and looked down at his hands. When he looked back up, green snake scales covered one side of his face, a bowler hat sprouted out of thin air, and his hands were covered by yellow gloves. "I didn't think you'd open the door for me. I know. It's wrong to enter under false pretenses. I'll go. I'm just...I'm sorry, Anxiety."

As Janus stood, cape billowing dramatically, Virgil sighed. "Why?"

One hand on the door-knob, Janus turned around. "Why what?"

Virgil spread his hands and looked around the room. "Why are you sorry? Why did you want in here? To trick me?"

Removing his hat, Janus fiddled with the brim in both hands. "I'm sorry that things went the way they did. That I forced you to choose between us and the Light Sides. I wanted to see you," Janus said quietly. "And to get an answer."

Virgil clenched his fists. "And what question did you want answered?"

Taking a deep breath, Janus turned his eyes on Virgil directly. "Why did you leave us?" he asked. "Remus missed you...I missed you."

Virgil stood up and crossed to the snake-faced side. "Janus, you're a liar who left me to fend for myself against Thomas and the Light Sides. Remus is the literal embodiment of all the gross and horrible things Thomas can think of. Why would I be happy with either of you?"

Despite the jabs, Janus stood straighter, the dramatic cape lying flat as he regarded Virgil seriously. "You may say that we left you to face the Light Sides alone, but our hands were tied. Yours weren't. Thomas was ready to face you, but we had to stay in the shadows."

Janus leaned back against the door and sighed. "Why wouldn't you be happy with either of us? You liked the lies I told you. Even when I told you they were lies. They made you feel better. And I recall you liking some of The Duke's ideas. His more...sensual ones in particular. The three of us were quite intimate once upon a time. Did that all mean nothing to you?"

Virgil had the grace to blush. He hoped his eyeshadow covered it well. "No, of course it meant something. But things are different. I'm not one of you. I don't want to control Thomas like you and Duke do. Not anymore."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but there's less of an 'us versus them' mentality these days, bucko," Remus said as he stepped out of the trash can. "And Thomas is getting pretty smart to all of us. We won't be able to control him like we wanted to. No, there's only one Cheeto-colored Dark Side with that desire."

"Remus, I can handle this," Janus said curtly. Turning to Virgil, Janus scowled. "Can't you lock this room?"

Remus inserted himself into the conversation before Virgil could answer. "Oh, poopy, well I'm here anyway. If Virgil doesn't want me here then he can kick me out. I've even got a real Australian-sized boot he can kick me with. Right in my tight tushy!" Pulling a ridiculously sized brown boot from the hammer-space behind him, Remus offered it to Virgil. 

Rolling his eyes, Virgil waved the boot away. "What are you guys saying? I'm not the same person I was when I was with you. I'm more confident. More experienced."

"You seem satisfied, but are you really? Completely?" Janus asked as he stepped forward slowly. "Isn't there an old itch we can scratch?"

"With our dicks!" Remus offered happily. 

Janus winced and stepped back. "Yes, that is what I was referring to Remus, but for pity's sake can't you put the idea out there with a hint of tact."

"Oh, if I know you, Janus, there is definitely something you don't want left in-tact," Remus said, shaking his butt at the pair of them. "Get it?"

Virgil laughed, shaking his head. 

Taking it as a no, Remus went on to explain. "I mean he wants to destroy someone's bussy with his hot Tommy Salami."

Both of his companions massaged their own foreheads and groaned at the same time. Casting a side-eye at Janus, Virgil shrugged. "He hasn't changed all that much. But I'm not looking for the same dynamic we used to have."

Remus clapped his hands excitedly. "Aw, you don't want to be our little love puppy anymore? Well, that does open up all sorts of exciting avenues!" His excitement wavered and his eyes dimmed. Mustache drooping, Remus held his hands together in front of him. "Unless you mean...you don't want a relationship with us at all? Have your lighted on your Light Sides? In crossing sides have you come across someone else? Or cum across..."

Virgil cut him off. "I get it, Remus. And no. I haven't. Roman, Logan, and Patton have had a dynamic from long before I crossed sides. While they assure me that I'm loved, I've not asked nor have I been invited to their beds."

Remus' smile returned, and Virgil almost regretted the tender feelings he had for the embodiment of Intrusive Thoughts. 

Smiling, Janus interjected. "Too bad. They really are missing out. If it ever comes up, though, sweet pup, don't feel like you have to choose one side or the other. Just do what feels right."

"Or do what feels really, really wrong," Remus added. "Wait so I'm confused. Janus, we're offering a relationship with Virgil like our old relationship. Virgil you've said you don't want it to be the same as before. Are we still talking about the nitty gritty horizontal love ditty and are we just negotiating positions?"

Janus shrugged. "That's how I understand it. You know what I enjoy, and you're at least familiar with some of the weird things Remus gets into. If it means getting my gloves on your body again, I'm willing to try and...switch things up."

Virgil sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Is this just a sex thing? If I have to spend my time fighting whatever hare-brained scheme either of you try to pull on Thomas..."

Janus practically purred in response. "Spare the threat, my pet. We all have a voice at the table now. So we promise to not exceed our place. I will add my voice only when called on. And Remus...will be Remus."

Remus shrugged. "I'll always intrude, can't help but to butt in. Speaking of getting my butt in, I'm still down to get dicked down. Just don't be shy with the reach-around!"

Janus pointedly looked away and Virgil groaned again. "Oh lord. Okay, Janus, I want to have some of what we had before, but I'm warning both of you that this ends if I have to choose between you and Thomas...and the Light Sides. I won't go back in the dark with you."

"You would deny your desires just to keep your place...well I guess I can't fault the logic there. Maybe Logan is rubbing off on you after all," Janus said with a smirk as he donned his bowler hat. 

Remus snapped his fingers and was suddenly dressed in a black polo and jeans just like Logan's. He would've been a perfect match if not for the silly mustache. "Oh, I can just imagine Logan rubbing off on you. If you like, I can even dress up like..."

Virgil waved a hand, putting the Duke back in his regular gaudy green attire. "Ooh, no. No. Not comfortable with that. Please, neither of you show up like one of the Lights Sides."

Remus clapped and was suddenly decked out in a copy of Virgil's outfit. "What if one of us or both of us took your form? Would that be too much like self-cest or would it just be masturbatory?"

Wincing, Virgil undid the clothing change again. "Let's put a pin in that idea for now. Right now, I just want..." Uncertainty rose. For a moment, he considered telling them he wanted some space, but that wasn't really what he wanted. Not to mention that Janus would also likely be able to discern that he was lying. Virgil definitely wanted something physical at the moment. 

Janus laid a gloved hand on his arm. "We're at your command this time. I won't lie to you and do anything I'm not comfortable with. Remus?"

The intrusive one shrugged. "I won't do anything bad without asking first. Consent is sexy after all. And I'm comfortable with just about anything! But if someone crosses a line for me (and it'd have to be a pretty weird thing to cross a line with me) I know our safe words."

Mind made up, Virgil walked past them to the door and locked it. The other sides couldn't enter without physically breaking through the door. Returning to his spot by the bed, Virgil had a dozen fantasies flood his mind. Biting his lower lip, Virgil locked his eyes on the two Dark Sides and cleared his throat. "I want you both to strip to your underwear, and then slowly undress me."

Janus tilted his head as he removed his hat again. "You don't want us fully naked?"

"He wants to take our panties off himself! Ooh, this is an exciting start to a scene. Now give me a second to poof up some panties. I've been going commando for a while!" Snapping his fingers, Remus did a little hop and disgracefully moved to adjust his new garment. "Been a while since I've done that. Gave myself a wedgie."

Virgil laughed and snapped his own fingers, removing their shoes. His converse reappeared by the door next to Janus' spats and Remus' boots. "Oh, and I do mean strip. No snapping yourselves out of anything else."

As they disrobed, Remus elbowed Janus. The attention seeking gesture nearly knocked the deceptive side off of his feet as he was bent over removing a sock but he recovered quickly. With a hiss, Janus turned to Remus and frowned. “What?”

Remus smiled as he peeled off his tights. “Are we really letting nervy Virgy call the shots? Thought you were more of an alpha than that!”

Socks removed, Janus took his cape off and let it fly over to the coat rack. Turning back, Janus unbelted his pants. “Given that whole ‘alpha’ dynamic thing is science-fiction, I don’t buy into it. But I’m the kind of top that doesn’t mind letting a bottom have some power.”

“Not a bottom. Also I’m waiting,” Virgil tapped a foot impatiently. 

As the Dark Sides set the majority of their clothes aside, Virgil admired their underwear. Janus stood in a pair of black boxer-briefs with yellow snakes coiled and slithering all around the fabric. Remus opted for a pair of green briefs, barely enough fabric to cover the necessary area. His attempt to pick his wedgie out was unsuccessful; Virgil could see the cloth bunched up as Remus turned around to set his clothes onto his boots. 

When they’d finished, Virgil steeled himself for the next part. He told himself he had to maintain control even as he allowed the Dark Sides to undress him. Janus slid behind him and ran his hands up underneath the hem of his shirt. One hand scaley, one normal, Virgil shivered slightly as both hands teased their way up his chest and to his nipples. Remus sank to his knees in front of Virgil, teasing his fingers around Virgil’s waistband. 

“Remus. Teeth only,” Virgil said as Janus rubbed his nipples into stiff peaks. Speaking of, he could feel Janus stiffening up behind him as Janus closed the distance between them. 

Remus obliged, opening his top button on his pants with just his teeth. Virgil squirmed a little as Remus tongued around his waistband, nipping occasionally at the pants to slide them down. Janus moved his hips away from Virgil’s rear long enough for the pants to fall to Virgil’s knees. That accomplished, Janus closed the distance once more, grinding his hardened member against Virgil’s ass, their scant clothing barely enough to keep Janus from leaking pre-cum all over Virgil’s cheeks. 

The Duke’s tongue lapped at Virgil’s cloth covered balls. He took turns on either side before running his tongue up Virgil’s quickly hardening erection. Remus kept going up, past his cock and above his waistband before plunging his tongue into Virgil’s belly button. Virgil squirmed more against Janus until the scaley side drew away. He felt Janus pulling his hoodie off, and he lifted his hands to help. Oddly, Janus left Virgil’s t-shirt on but lifted the hem up, freed his head and left the shirt behind his neck with his arms still in the sleeves. He felt Janus’ half-scaled skin against his back and the warmth of his erection rubbed against the crack of his ass. 

Remus grabbed the bottom of one of Virgil’s pants legs in his mouth and tugged. Lifting his foot, he let the pant leg drop away. Before he could return it to the ground, Remus darted in and took hold of the back of his sock, pulling it away with his teeth before returning one more time to lavash his attention on Virgil’s toes and sole. Incredibly ticklish, Virgil resisted his natural urge to kick and instead squirmed more against Janus. Remus repeated the process with the other foot as Janus kissed along Virgil’s neck. 

Virgil knew Janus was lost in the moment. Normally, he was reluctant to let the side with scales touch Virgil, but this time Virgil could feel Janus’ scales against his neck and face as the kisses trended upwards. Turning his head, Virgil kissed the scaley side of Janus’ lips. 

“Janus,” Virgil said softly, before the Dark Side took possession of his lips and kissed him deeply. 

While he was thus distracted, Remus took the head of Virgil’s erection, still covered by Virgil’s boxers, into his mouth. Virgil moaned, Janus’ tongue keeping him from crying out any louder. Virgil arched his hips away from Janus and towards Remus and nearly lost control right then and there. Remus pulled away at the last moment, leaving Virgil’s boxers wet inside and out. 

Nipping at one side and then the other, Remus pulled Virgil’s boxers down. As his cock slipped out, Remus let out a small cry of surprise. Laughing, Remus looked up at Virgil as he used his boxers to wipe his face. “You, uh, got some of your pre in my eye. Well, on the eyelid. Took the rest of it on the chin as it bounced back up!”

Virgil groaned as Janus slipped his t-shirt down his arms and flung it at Remus. “Okay, my turn,” Virgil said, aware of how naked he was. 

Giving Remus a hand, he helped the intrusive side to his feet. “Oh! Well, I guess the little duke is ready to play? May I?”

Glancing down at the ludicrous tent in his briefs, Remus laughed. “If you don’t, he’ll spring out on his own.” 

Virgil took hold of the elastic and pulled the front out. Taking a good look inside, Virgil watched the head rise before letting the band snap back into place. Remus flinched, but moaned in appreciation. Letting his hands around Remus’ sides, Virgil slipped his fingers into the back of Remus’ underwear and took a firm hold of his buttocks. Remus ground his erection against Virgil’s for a few moments before Virgil took Remus by the hips and pushed him gently away. He bent over, rubbing his bare ass against Janus again as he pulled off Remus’ briefs. 

Janus’ hands slid and slithered down Virgil’s back as he bent over and came back up. Janus ground against Virgil’s ass as Remus came forward to sandwich Virgil between them. His hot, hard dick grinding against Virgil’s bare erection. Janus and Remus kissed each other over Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil pressed his lips against Remus’ neck and kissed and bit his way up and down Remus’ neck and collarbone. 

Finally, Virgil tapped Remus’ shoulders so he would step back. Remus complied, to Virgil’s surprise. Giving the intrusive side an appreciative peck on the cheek, Virgil turned around to look at the fine mess that the deceptive side had become. Janus’ eyes were dark and sultry, the erection in his boxer-briefs easily a match for Virgil and Remus’ in terms of hardness. 

Virgil slipped his hand through the front of the boxer briefs and freed the snake within. Unlike the rest of Janus’ body, his erection was all man. This was balanced by the scaled scrotum that Virgil could feel just below Janus’ cock, but neither Virgil nor Remus ever minded. Janus’ hands clenched and unclenched, the need in his eyes blazing. 

Kneeling to one side of Janus, the predominantly scaley side, Virgil glanced back at Remus. “Duke, would you be so kind as to help me?”

Sensing his intentions, Remus knelt at Janus’ other side. Janus’ fists stayed clenched and rested against his hip bones. “Never thought I’d see this sight again. Two gorgeous men at my feet and nothing between us but all the tension in the world.”

“I think he’s a little tense,” Virgil remarked. 

Remus nodded. “If you’re going to try his ass this time, you’re gonna need to get him to relax.”

“My...ass?” Janus asked. 

Virgil nodded. “If you’re okay with that.”

“I’ve never considered it before,” Janus admitted. 

“Let me and Remus see if we can help you consider it,” Virgil said as he stroked the scaled pouch in front of him. Janus hissed, but unclenched his hands, instead laying his flat palms on his hips. 

Encouraged, Virgil set his lips on one side of Janus’ cock and beckoned Remus to the other. They made out as best they could around the stiff cock between them, sliding their lips and tongues up to the head before returning back towards the base, Janus’ pubes tickling at Virgil’s nose. 

Janus hissed, moaned, and shook as he stood watching the two work their magic. He gently set his hands on their heads, tousling their hair and relishing in the contact. They worked his shaft and then took turns with his balls, sucking and tonguing his groin like the sweetest treat in the world. 

Virgil tapped Remus, who sat back as Virgil took on Janus by himself. Janus felt Remus pull away and just managed to open his eyes as Virgil’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He pulled his hands away, reaching up to grab at his own hair instead. Remus stood and slid behind Janus, gently taking hold of his hands and kissing them absently. 

“Did you want something flavored? Lube, condom, I can poof up whatever you like, Stormcloud,” Remus offered. 

Virgil paused, holding just the tip of Janus’ cock in his mouth as he shook his head. Returning to the matter at hand, Virgil slid down until Janus’ pubes tickled his nose again. 

“Ooh, seems like someone really has changed. Don’t you remember his favorite flavor, Jan? Well, now it seems like he prefers snake flavored!” Remus joked. 

Pulling off for just a moment, Virgil took Janus’ cock in hand as he spoke. “Just wait your turn, duke. I like calamari now too.”

Remus scoffed. “You hate my tentacles. Surely that hasn’t changed!”

Before Virgil could reply, Janus interrupted. “Virgil, I’m cumming. Virgil! You have to stop before I-Ah!” Virgil didn’t stop, to Remus and Janus’ amazement. He kept going as Janus shot into his throat and kept bobbing as Janus’ knees quivered and nearly gave up. Had Remus not been there to keep him steady, Janus might have fallen over. Sucking him down to the last drop, Virgil let Janus go with a soft pop. Remus helped Janus to the bed and they sat together, both entranced by the sexual person before them. 

Virgil stood, slightly self-conscious under the gaze of the two men seated before him. He set his hands on his hips to resist the urge to cover the hard, leaking erection he sported now. Janus’ eyes were locked onto Virgil’s face. Remus’ gaze was locked on his cock and the string of pre-cum dangling from it. 

“Shall I return the favor?” Janus asked. 

Remus scowled. “What about me!”

Virgil shook his head. “Janus, if you’re okay with it, I’d like to eat you out and f-fuck you. Is that okay?”

Two sets of raised eyebrows met those words. “You want to...”

“Yes, please,” Virgil said. “And, Remus, if you’d be so kind as to summon your tentacles?”

“Tentacle massage?” Remus asked. 

Virgil nodded. “With a little foot play if you don’t mind.”

Remus laughed. “Well, I’m going to throw away whatever image I had of you because you clearly aren’t the same insecure side who left us. Tentacles and feet. You got it. Janus, I have a feeling Virgil wants you on your back. Legs up.”

“Yes, I. Please.”

Janus looked into Virgil’s eyes. “You’re sure?”

Virgil could only nod. He knew if he spoke, he’d turn into a babbling mess. Janus scooted back on the bed and set a pillow under the small of his back. He felt the shifting of the bed as Virgil got onto it on all fours. Snapping himself clean, Janus took deep breaths as he felt the warmth of Virgil’s breath on his body. 

“You’re sure it’s alright?” Virgil asked. 

Sighing, Janus lifted his head up, barely able to make eye contact with Virgil. “Virgil, if you don’t tongue me at least as enthusiastically as you sucked me off? Then you’ll need Remus’ lube. I’ve never done this. With anyone. But I trust you not to hurt me.” Janus leaned back again. 

“I love you too,” Virgil said sincerely. 

“I didn’t say...” 

Remus laughed. “To be fair, you kinda did in all but the exact words.”

“Shut up Remus.”

“Love you too,” Remus said stiffly. 

Virgil placed his hands on the backs of Janus’ thighs and lowered his head. Janus bit his lip again as Virgil let his tongue explore around his hole. The teasing, flitting across the entrance but not yet into it, nearly drove Janus to madness. Before he could tell Virgil to get on with it, Virgil’s tongue probed inside. Janus moaned as the tongue swirled, pressing against the ring of his hole and pushing in and out. 

Remus let his tentacles loose, freely roaming across Virgil’s back and shoulders at first. The suction cups gripped and pulled, massaging the tenseness out of the anxious side. He let the tendrils slide down to Virgil’s legs but avoided his ass, dick and balls. 

Wrapping one tentacle around Virgil’s ankles, Remus lightly tickled the soles of his feet. Virgil did kick a little this time, but his ankles bound together meant it had little force. Tracing his fingertips around the soles of Virgil’s feet, Remus finally concentrated on the space created by the inner sides of his feet. The light slime left behind by his tentacles made it easy to slip his dick into this space. He slid in until Virgil’s feet touched his hips and slid back out nearly all the way before losing himself and rocking back and forth in a healthy rhythm. 

Virgil adjusted his tongue to this rhythm as well, letting Remus set the pace for them both. The noises from his partners, from Remus’ grunts to Janus’ little gasps and hisses, kept Virgil hard even without any attention being paid to his erection. He was practically throbbing and nearly took a break from eating Janus’ ass to tell Remus to jerk him off with a tentacle. But he didn’t, he diligently worked at Janus’ anus until he felt that the deceitful side had loosened up. 

At about the same time, Remus erupted at his feet. Virgil turned around and pulled Remus in for a kiss. As he did, he realized how musky smelling he must be, but for his part Remus didn’t seem to mind. Remus wrapped a tentacle around Virgil’s hand, leaving a layer of slime on it. Virgil used that hand to finger Janus while Remus crawled up beside him to continue kissing Virgil and to use a tentacle to tease Janus’ slowly hardening dick. 

Pulling away, Virgil looked at Janus and smiled. “Are you ready?”

“I think so. I think I’m gonna blow again if Remus keeps that up though,” Janus admitted. 

“Remus, don’t let him come again before I do,” Virgil instructed as he lined himself up with Janus’ hole. 

The tongue, tentacle-slime and fingering made for an easy entrance. Virgil slowly made his way into Janus, waiting for the half-scaley man to adjust as he went. When he felt Janus’ scrotum against his pubis, Virgil looked down. There wasn’t a trace of pain in Janus’ eyes. Only lust, trust, and more lust. 

“I. I love you, Virgil. I should have always told you. Maybe you wouldn’t have left us,” A tear formed in Janus’ human eye. 

Virgil kissed the tear away. “I hoped. I knew deep down that maybe you did. But I had to go away to find myself.”

“Um, speaking of which, I seem to find myself without anything to do. And not that having Janus’ butt on your lips is a bad thing but I kinda feel there’s more I could do than kiss,” Remus said. 

“Keep Janus from cumming until I do. But also,” Virgil looked over his shoulder. “Think you can find my prostate while I fuck the snake?”

“Find, tickle, torment, until you’re both begging me to cum? You know me so well! Love having you back. Well, this new you especially!”

Virgil started slow but eventually found a rhythm and a spot that made Janus curl his toes and hiss in delight. Aiming for that spot, Virgil almost forgot Remus was there until an unusual feeling slipped between his cheeks and pressed into his own hole. Remus’ tentacle barely moved, but Virgil’s hips did the moving for them both, plunging his cock into Janus’ ass and driving the tentacle in on the back swing. 

In no time, Remus found Virgil’s sweet spot and the room echoed with the chorus of their groans, gasps, hisses, and moans. Virgil felt his release building, but Remus moved a bit away and the impending orgasm stalled. “Remus!”

“Just a second!” Remus replied. 

“Remus! Let us cum!” Janus demanded. 

“Say please!” Remus said, and Virgil heard a sound like light slapping behind himself. A glance over his shoulder told him Remus was hard again and building to his own orgasm. The sight sent Virgil up to the edge of pleasure again and this time, the tentacle did its job and let him surpass that edge. 

The sound of Janus’ underneath him told Virgil he’d come again as well. Remus’ second load landed on Virgil’s left ass cheek. Virgil realized he was now covered in cum from both of his partners as well as himself. Laying on his side, Virgil took a moment to catch his breath. 

Before he could, Remus, minus the tentacles, began lapping up the still-warm puddles of cum from Virgil’s ass, chest, stomach, and finally his still semi-hard dick. Virgil basked in the attention, twitching slightly as his sensitive cock head was cleaned by Remus’ tongue. Virgil felt Janus shift and lay beside him before he turned Virgil’s head towards him and another make out session. Virgil realized the tentacle inside him never pulled out and was now gearing him up for another orgasm. 

“Remus! Again? Oh god. Oh my —“ Virgil was lost in the pleasure, the only parts of his body he could feel were taken up in ecstasy. His lips and tongue in the ecstasy of Deceit’s silver tongued kiss and his ass and cock in the ecstasy of Intrusive Thoughts intruding tentacle and attentive mouth. 

His second load was smaller but more powerful. His hips bucked off of the bed and into Remus’ mouth as his asshole spasmed around his tentacle. He moaned into Janus’ mouth, his mind hazy and light. 

He came back into himself slowly, lazily. He felt the warmth and press of two bodies against his sides and cracked an eyelid to see Remus and Janus holding hands across his chest. Their eyes were half-lidded and distant and he felt the same sleepiness creep up on him. Snapping, he drew a blanket over them just before he fell asleep.


End file.
